


spinning, now spun

by catboyism (kogaritsu)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Edging, Hand Jobs, Lap Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, implied voyeurism if you really squint, in the rhythlink office...., oh the gifts i give when im working overtime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/catboyism
Summary: “You never seem to listen to me,” Rei’s fingers trailed over Keito’s bare stomach, free hand rucking his shirt up high enough to be obscene, “But I hope you have the patience to watch me instead.”
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 55





	spinning, now spun

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha this is based off my horny little sick brain + some tweets i saw <33
> 
> (the short verb tense swap was intentional)

“You never seem to listen to me,” Rei’s fingers trailed over Keito’s bare stomach, free hand rucking his shirt up high enough to be obscene, “But I hope you have the patience to watch me instead.”

With no further prelude, his hand skated past his hips to lay content over the, horrifically, obvious bulge in the front of Keito’s pants. He ground it downwards, fingers curling promptly to make the brief pleasure as frustrating as possible. Keito shoved up against his hand, fingernails digging uselessly into the wooden desk top; he hoped Rei couldn’t feel him twitch at the thought of playing cat-and-mouse for what he wanted. He stopped caring when Rei’s free hand tugged him back in his lap, wiggling beneath his weight to rub on him as well. Judging by the breathy moan that washed over Keito’s ear, he was just as needy. Pride curled in his chest, until Rei’s teeth caught his earlobe, tugging with desire for praise.

“Hurry up and get to it, I have things to do.” Keito didn’t want to drag this out, they were in a public place.

Unsurprisingly, Rei didn’t care where they were or who could see them.

“Hmmmm… Ask nicely and maybe I’ll think about it.” That sinful, terrible mouth closed around the side of his neck, teeth scraping and tongue licking in a way that was just as gratifying as the palm Keito was rutting against. 

“Touch me more, or I’ll find someone else to do it.” 

“Do it. I don’t care.” Even then, he focused his strokes through Keito’s clothes, paying careful attention to where he applied pressure. It’d been a while since they’d had any kind of alone time; nothing about their relationship was exclusive- Keito could name a handful (literally) of other people that got to enjoy Rei when he wasn’t around. But no one else got him going the way Rei did, anger and libido-wise. So he rocked in his lap like they were nobodies grinding away the best years of their lives with no deadlines to meet. It felt so good, his eyes rolled for a second. In the moment, he’d give up everything to have his fantasy world.

But all too soon, Rei’s hand is just too good, and Keito’s vision is starting to cloud, and he’s so angry because no one should feel so good through his clothes and- “Gonna come?” Rei murmured, straining his neck to mouth at Keito’s jaw. His voice was low and predatory like he was preparing to eat Keito alive, and fuck if it didn’t make him leak into Rei’s covered palm.

Keito wanted to answer with all the composure on Earth, but only managed a pained, desperate _“Mmmmm”_ before Rei’s hand was gone and he was whimpering away from the edge of his orgasm. His thighs tightened, trying valiantly to squeeze shut, if not for Rei’s knees holding them open. 

“You’re a fucking disgrace.” Was all he said, fumbling fingers making quick work of his belt buckle, irritation boiling over at the sound (and feeling) of Rei laughing at him. 

Rei didn’t let him take much control, all too happy to play with him over the thin fabric of his underwear before reaching the main event. “So wet…” He sighed, sucking moisture off the pad of his thumb, “You must be _sooooo_ turned on, huh? Makes my head spin.” All the self restraint in Keito’s body went into not groaning like a virgin when he heard that. On the bright side, he got the leverage to push his underwear down as well, feeling a tad shy when Rei didn’t jump at the opportunity to touch him unhindered.

“Any other day I’d take you off my lap and let you fuck my mouth sore…” Rei paused to drool all over his hand, “But not today.”

“Not today?” Keito pretended like his breath didn’t catch when Rei’s spit-slick hand curled around his cock. Then, much like the petulant child that lived deep in the recesses of his heart, he complained, “Why not?”

“Because I want to do this today.” He demonstrated ‘this’ by lazily stroking him, chin hooked over his shoulder to look out the floor length window they were sat across from. 

It was a good enough answer, and Keito was fairly certain he’d spent way too much time in Rei’s lap for the day. Someone was bound to come looking for them, and there was no plausible explanation for them to be engaging in heavy petting at work. Even worse, Kuro would _laugh_ at him if he stumbled upon them, and that was a risk barely worth taking. Instead of encouraging Rei to hurry up, he gripped his wrist. Direct action. 

Rei, much to his chagrin, had been in this exact position enough times to run the show flawlessly, pumping his hand until Keito was gasping out pleas for “just a little more,” then slowing down to kiss his neck again. There was little romance in his ministrations, just the embers of spite and revenge every time he giggled through another plaintive cry.

“I will do anything to get you to let me leave.” Keito finally huffed, foot cramping and thigh icy to the touch from exposure.

“Fine.” Rei let go of his cock and slouched away from his back, shaking his hand out like touching Keito was such a burden to his joints. The sound of his phone unlocking was like nails on a chalkboard.

“No.” Without thinking much of it, Keito reached behind himself to drag Rei’s right hand back, guiding it where it was needed most. “Finish what you started.”

“I thought you wanted to leave.” Rei challenged him, but got right back to work, cruel as always when he twisted his falsely injured wrist to wring more involuntary sounds from Keito.

“I want to come.” His demand was short, but he was getting really out of breath. Besides, Rei already knew what he wanted- he always knew.

“I bet shoving your cock in my mouth sounds pretty inviting right now, huh?” He trailed his free fingers over Keito’s stomach again, grinning at the anticipative jump of the muscles. It was a half-answer to Keito’s not-question.

“Shoving my cock in your mouth always sounds inviting,” Keito rolled his eyes, “But especially now, yes. It’d get you to shut up and do your job.”

“My job?” Rei jerked harder, tighter, then dug his chin into Keito’s shoulder, “This one?”

Keito didn’t bother answering, too busy getting lost in the way Rei knew his body like one of his instruments. No answer was needed, he was just being a tease like always, picking on Keito out of the same childish instinct that made him dig his fingers in Rei’s arm next. The grunt of pain did more for him than he would ever confess.

“Does this feel good?” Rei finally asked, hand speeding up exponentially like he was begging Keito to come for him. Clearly unrelated, he also humped against Keito’s ass with no sense of rhythm, panting hard into the crook of his neck.

“Rei…. Rei, oh…! It’s good, you’re so _good_...” Praise got Rei off and, coincidentally, praising Rei got Keito off- not that either of them needed any kind of help. “Keep going, please don’t stop…”

Like a flash of lightning, Rei’s left thumb hooked Keito’s lower jaw, unkindly forcing his face down, “I told you to watch. Watch yourself come all over my hand.”

Who was Keito to rebel? Rei told him to come, and he did- he came like his life depended on it, dripping spit from his open mouth as his cock twitched and spilled hard into Rei’s still moving hand. He came so hard it kind of hurt, made him so exhausted and needy for more that it was almost sickening. And the entire time, Rei gasped and groaned like he was coming too, thighs trembling where they bracketed Keito’s. 

“I love you.” Rei whispered to himself, and Keito’s cock twitched again, drooling against his fingers.

Keito said it back, in not so many words. “Did you finish too?” He answered his own question when another shift of his hips made it very clear that Rei would need to change his underwear before getting back to work. “What a shame… I wanted to watch you, too.”

Rather than answering, Rei licked Keito’s cum off of his hand, slurping and humming exaggeratedly, “Mmmmm, I’ve missed how good you taste.”

Keito retched, writhing to cover himself again, and hopefully, begin his escape. Rei held him close, sucking ugly red marks against his neck that would require a heavy layer of concealer to be covered. Kuro was definitely going to laugh at him, and it would be absolutely humiliating. Eichi too, if he was hitting a stroke of terrible luck. Well, Eichi probably already knew precisely what happened, but that's beside the point. Keito’s dignity was destined to take a horrible blow, and he was trying so hard to care.

When he finally tore himself from his seat, he tasted himself on the bed of Rei’s tongue, then took off like a bat out of hell. If Rei really wanted more, he’d give chase. Avoiding him was one of Keito’s best talents.


End file.
